


Yearn

by TheWallHadItComing233



Series: Omegle RPs [1]
Category: Shameless (US), Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Casual Sex, Established Relationship, Flirting, Hiding, M/M, Neck Kissing, Omegle, Omegle Roleplay, Secret Relationship, Smoking, Swearing, Teasing, loving insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWallHadItComing233/pseuds/TheWallHadItComing233





	Yearn

 Hey, fuckface. I'm bored. Mind if I come over? MM

 With all your charm? How can I say no? IG

 You know you love it. MM

 I'll be over in ten. MM

 'Kay. I'll be the redhead cleaning the kitchen. IG

 Wait, is your family there? MM

 Couple of them. Why? IG

 Well, what if they see me...? MM

 So what? It's just Debbie and Liam anyway, Mickey. IG

 Do they know? MM

 Know what, about us fucking? It hasn't come up in conversation. IG

 What if they catch us? MM

 Then Debbie will wash her eyes out with the bathroom soap? They won't. IG

 Alright... MM

 Don't worry about it, okay? Can you live with my baby sister and my toddler brother thinking we're friends? IG

 Fine. I'm on my way. MM

 Of course you are. IG

 Shut up. MM

 Never. IG

 Damn right. Jesus. MM

* * *

 

Mickey tucked his phone away and continued on the walk to Ian's house, passing by no small amount of homeless men and women, the snow cracking under his shoes, giving way to him sinking down a bit with each step. He climbed a few stairs when he reached Ian's door, and knocked, shifting back and forth.

 Ian heard the knock, arms elbow deep in sudsy water from the sink and the dishes from earlier in the day to clean up. "Fuck," he hissed, having thought he would have finished up, or at least been on the drying stage, when Mickey arrived. Maybe he should have just told him to come in on his own and that he didn't need to knock. No matter, Debbie carried Liam off the couch and went to answer it. She looked Mickey over, analyzing him. 

"Hey?" She thought he looked familiar.

"Debs, it's for me!" Ian called as he cleaned off his arms. "Let him in!" Debbie did as she was told.

 Mickey's eyes went wide."Yeah," he said. He'd seen the preteen before in passing, the neighborhood, being as crime-ridden as it was, being rather close-knit. He stepped in and walked over to Ian. "Hey," he whispered, laughing a bit. "You look like a fucking housewife." He smirked and leant against the counter next to Ian. He reached a hand to touch Ian's hip gently. "Hurry up."

 Ian couldn't help but childishly stick his tongue out at Mickey at the comment. "Shut up, it's my turn." He did like the contact, leaning into the hand on his hip a little, finishing getting the bubbles off his hands before he nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I hurried. I'm good. Upstairs?" He smiled at him.

 Mickey nodded and hesitated to sprint upstairs, instead just tensely walking. He bit his lip. After the day he'd had, he needed to be with Ian. Bad. He walked into sat down on the bed. "Fucking take me, Gallagher," he murmured as Ian walked in.

 Ian beamed, closing the door and locking it with the lock he'd installed to keep Frank out. He started shedding his clothes. "Don't mind if I do, Milkovich." Ian purred, walking over and starting to undo Mickey's jeans when he was naked himself.

 Mickey smiled, his mouth hanging open a bit. "Missed this," he panted. He arched to bite Ian's shoulder. "Missed fucking." He helped Ian and tore his shirt off, breathing heavy.

 "Hasn't been that long." Ian told him, voice breathy from the bite, but smiled. He liked being missed, even if Mickey hadn't specifically said he'd missed Ian. Once jeans and boxers were off Ian leaned in for a kiss.

 Mickey hesitated for a moment before he leaned in, and kissed him hard. He walked back until his thighs caught mattress and he collapsed onto it, his legs hooked around Ian's waist. "Fuck, Gallagher..." he murmured. He bit his lip.

 Ian kissed Mickey's neck next until they were both laying on the bed, Ian on top. He hummed happily, reaching for the condoms and lube he kept by his bed.

 "Can we do bareback today?" Mickey asked softly, arching his neck.

 Ian paused his reach. "Sure." He nodded, grabbing the lube and leaving the condoms.

 Mickey smiled. "Thank you, Ian," he said. He pressed up and rubbed against him.

 Ian groaned, forehead pressing against Mickey's shoulder for a moment before he slicked up his fingers and reached down to circle Mickey's hole.

 Mickey's mouth fell open and he arched. "Ian... F-Fuck... Missed this so much..."

 Ian slowly slipped one finger in, then another, pumping the digits in and out to prep and stretch.

 Mickey's eyebrows drew together, and he bit his lip. "God... Jesus, Ian... Fucking need you..."

 Ian stroked himself a few times, slick and ready, removing his fingers. "It's coming, Mick, it's coming." He lined himself up and slowly began pushing in, groaning as Mickey's tight heat surrounded him.

 Mickey winced. "Holy fucking shit, Ian... Oh, God..." he said softly, closing his eyes tightly. "You're fucking huge." His voice was quiet and needy.

 "Feel good?" Ian breathed, hands pressing into the mattress.

 Mickey nodded. "Yeah, Gallagher. Just gimme a second," he said, breathing heavy.

 Ian nodded, pausing and watching Mickey's face.

 Mickey leaned up to kiss Ian softly. "Sorry," he said quietly. He licked his lips, closed his eyes, and tried to relax around Ian.

 "You don't need to say sorry, Mick. It's fine." Ian smiled.

 After a few moments, Mickey shifted. He rolled his hips experimentally, before actively starting to move. He closed his head and tilted his head back.

 Ian moaned, taking that as the green light and setting up a rhythm of thrusts that complimented Mickey's movements.

 Mickey whimpered softly. He kissed the junction between Ian's neck and shoulder. "Yes... Yes... Fuck me..." he groaned, panting.

 As Ian snapped his hips, hard the way he knew Mickey liked it, he moaned and panted Mickey's name. "Mick, fuck, _Mick_ you feel so good..."

 "Quiet, babe. Kids," Mickey said, jerking a bit with each thrust. "God, it's so fucking good..." He grunted and whimpered, putting his hands on Ian's shoulders.

 Ian tried to be quiet. It wasn't easy. "It's okay," He grunted, knowing it was important to Mickey to stay secret and Ian wanted him to feel good and safe and comfortable.

 Mickey panted and curled into him. "Oh, fuck... Fuck..." he groaned. "Getting close, Ian..." His eyes watered a bit.

 Ian's breathing was probably hot on Mickey's skin, keeping up his movements. "Me too." He agreed. "Cum for me, baby..."

 Mickey arched and came between them, shivering and shaking. "Holy fuck, Ian..." he groaned softly, still moving. "Cum for me."

 Ian bit Mickey's shoulder as he came inside him after a few more stuttered thrusts.

 Mickey whimpered as he felt Ian cum inside, the harsh bite spiking his pleasure. He leant up to kiss him softly.

 Ian panted, breathing heavy, kissing back gently.

 "Want a smoke?" Mickey asked softly, running his hands up and down Ian's back.

 Ian nodded, rolling onto his back next to Mickey, arms pressed up against the wall because the bed was so small. "Yeah, thanks."

 Mickey stretched to grab the pack of cigarettes from his pants. He pulled one out and lit it, taking a long drag before handing it to Ian.

 Ian smiled and took it, taking a drag and exhaling smoke. "Still bored?" He smirked.

 "Fuck no," Mick said, chuckling softly. "God, I never wanna leave your room. We'll just hang out here all day and fuck."

 "Until Carl gets home and is pissed he can't get in here." Ian smirked.

 "Fuck him," Mickey said, pulling the cigarette back.

 "What would my excuse be for locking him out forever?"

 "Being really sick?" Mickey suggested.

 "Jesus, I think they'd break the door down." Ian laughed.

 "We should get a hotel some day. Just be with each other. Chat, watch movies. Fuck all day," Mickey said.

 "Yeah?" Ian lit up at the idea, grinning. "Okay. I'd love that."

 "I can't guarantee anything super nice, but it won't be a motel with rats," Mickey said, laughing. He kissed him gently, before taking another drag. "Someplace with room service. Get wine and strawberries."

 Ian felt like he was in heaven and they weren't even enjoying a room just for them yet. "If we both pitch in we should be able to manage something decent. Mmm, sounds great..."


End file.
